Let's go shopping!
by susarian
Summary: Malaysia is very stressed from her daily work, and now she finally gets her off-day. But little did she know she would not be getting the rest she wanted as Singapore has planned something for her. One shot, and hope you like this story :).


It was finally Malaysia off-day and she is currently lazing in her couch watching television.

"Hey! Sister, want to go out with me?" Singapore asked happily, coincidentally, today was her off-day as well and she had visited Malaysia.

"Singapore why do suddenly ask me to go out?" Malaysia asked.

"Well…it's just I am feeling very bored and want someone to hang out with me," Singapore said.

"Why don't you just asked Indonesia to go out with you? I'm sure she is more than willing to do it. Plus, I am not having the mood to go out with you." Malaysia said.

"No way! I'm almost always being compared with you, it would feel kind of strange if I go out with other people besides you." Singapore pouted.

Malaysia stared at Singapore for a while and finally, she said in a defeated tone.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. But you are paying for my lunch." Malaysia said.

"Deal!" Singapore said happily as she ran outside.

"I really don't want to go out." Malaysia sigh as she stands up and walks to her room, changing her clothes.

After a while, Malaysia went out of the house, greeted by an enthusiastic Singapore.

"Firstly, where are we going?" Malaysia asked.

"To Thailand of course. Just as I come to your place to buy stuff don't you also go to Thailand place to buy stuff? We can go to Thailand place and shop all we wanted." Singapore said cheekily.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Malaysia said worryingly, and her worries come true in an hour time.

"Hey, can't you give us a discount for this item? I mean we bought a lot of stuff from you, can't you just give us a discount?" Singapore bargain for a discount while the shop owner continuously shakes his head.

Malaysia being too annoyed about this, step up and said threateningly, "this is just a few cents discount, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt your profit, right? Also, even though the profit is little, but I'm sure this is still money, right?"

The shop owner was taken aback by Malaysia frightening aura and immediately nodded his head. In the end, Singapore gets the discount she wanted.

"I know that is just a temporary street stall, but can't you just pay him the original amount? It's not like you are short of money or anything." Malaysia said to Singapore.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to save a few cents," Singapore replies cheekily.

"Oh, there you are." A man who was smiling brightly, suddenly walked to them.

"Oh, hi Thailand." Singapore greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Thailand." Malaysia greeted as well with a sense of annoyance.

"I heard from the border checkpoint both of you are here, so I might as well come here as greet you. As enthusiastic as always ah Singapore." Thailand said while smiling.

"Ya, Thailand, since this is your country, can you take us around your country?" Singapore asked.

"Sure, I would love to," Thailand replied.

"It's ok, I've been here a lot of times, so I know this place very well. Singapore, I think it is best not to disturbed Thailand." Malaysia said while pulling Singapore away.

"No worry. today is my off day, so we can tour around my country. It wouldn't be nice if the host does not do his job by being a guide to his guest." Thailand said with a big smile on his face.

Malaysia stares at Thailand threateningly, then reply with a hint of annoyance, "sure, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Thailand reply and bring the two to a tour of his own country.

At the tour, Singapore was fascinated by Thailand scenery. It was so different from her own country, so much diversity in terms of landscape, and the culture is definitely different from hers and Malaysia.

"姐姐(older sister)！Look over there!" Singapore pointed at a temple and said to Malaysia.

"Great, because of all these new discoveries she is making, her Mandarin is out," Malaysia said with annoyance.

After a while, they all settled at a restaurant for lunch. Thailand said he is treating which make Singapore grin widely as she does not have to pay for Malaysia lunch as she promised with Malaysia.

After they order, Singapore excuses herself to the restroom.

As Singapore walk away, Thailand finally asked Malaysia, "Malaysia, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Malaysia asked.

"I mean you've been acting very frisky as we tour the country. Is there something wrong?" Thailand asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I am very annoyed right now! Just when I finally have my off-day Singapore keep asking me to go out with her! Does she even know what type of stress I am facing right now!" Malaysia said in annoyance.

Thailand when silence for a moment, then said, "Malaysia, I understand the political, social and economic problems of your country is very tense right now. But I think, that's the reason why Singapore asked you out."

"Huh? She could have helped me out by leaving me alone." Malaysia replied.

"After that? Go back to work with the same problems you are facing?" Thailand said with a smirk.

"Look, girl I am older than you, so I have the right to say this." Thailand said, "sometimes it is better if you talk to someone about what you are facing now instead of swallowing it alone. That is also the reason why Singapore brought you to Thailand. In fact, I didn't get the news of your arrival to Thailand from the border checkpoint, it was Singapore who messages me that both of you come to Thailand and asked me to tour both of you around. She also requested not to tell Malaysia about this. But I did, because I want you to know that Singapore planned this all out for you to relieve your stress."

"Huh? Singapore did this?" Malaysia said in confusion, Singapore has been acted she was the one who wanted to come to Thailand instead of wanting Malaysia to relieve her stress.

"Haven't you realized why Singapore act so enthusiastic when we tour around here. For goodness sake, this is not her first time touring around here. Malaysia, even though both of you quarrel a lot, but deep down, Singapore cares a lot about you. And I dare you, Singapore is not a naïve girl who knew nothing about psychology." Thailand explained with a comforting smile.

"But why did she bring me to here instead of elsewhere to comfort me?" Malaysia asked.

"Because you always come here to relax, didn't you?" Thailand reply, "and thanks to you, my tourism economics is always good."

"You don't have to add that last sentence!" Malaysia snapped, but for once today, she smiled wholeheartedly.

 **Author Note:** Yahoo, one shot and finish! Once again sorry for any grammatical mistake I've made and thanks for reading. Hope you like it.


End file.
